Rap Battles: Single-Round Battles!
by heartofglass99
Summary: The Maximum Ride characters get their rap game on and challenge each other in rap battles. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT?
1. Dylan vs Fang

**FANG VS DYLAN**

**Dylan:**

I hate you, Fang

You stink

You are an idiot

Go away

**Fang:**

Yeah?

I could never tell you what it really is

I can only tell you what it feels like

But right now, it feels hella good

Being with Max, like how I should

I thought you were her perfect other half, guess I'm tripping

I don't even need to say it, we both know I'm winning

Run away, stompin' cars,

Don't complain, that's what you are

Nothin' better than my trash

I'm the one who's got the cash

I can't believe someone hasn't killed you yet

You're not worthy to be Max's baby pet

I heard you're still two, do you go to Pre-K?

Must've gotten bullied pretty bad, I gotta say

When your mommy dropped you in front of the school

They arrested for her littering a puddle of drool

Don't mess with me, I'm the head of the house

Max and I are done with this, soon she'll be_ my _spouse

* * *

This will be a multi-chaptered collection of rap battles!

Rules: Winner stays around for next round. Loser is eliminated, but can be brought back later.

WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT?


	2. Fang vs Angel

The winner is Fang! He won a VERY competitive battle against Dylan by the score of 17-0.

Fang currently leads the standings with one victory.

* * *

**FANG VS ANGEL**

**Fang:**

Oh, please, little girl, I am not to be messed with

I'm not some stuffed bear that you can just play with

I'm your daddy, your master, the one on the top

Before you get fire-burned, why don't you just stop?

I slayed that Dylan without blinkin' an eye

Soon enough, I'mma make you say goodbye

I maybe your brother, but I show no mercy

So don't go whining, 'Fangy just hurt me!'

I know you were the Voice, you thought you had an ace

Pft, more like you were scared to say it to her face

Stay out of my mind, it's too big for you to hide in

It's full of everywhere this bad boy has been

I got fangirls, fangirls, what do you got?

Nothin', such a shame you gotta leave before you've fought

**Angel:**

Don't talk down, I'm the leader right here

Is there a reason that I'm the seer?

Oh yeah, 'cause they don't want people like you

Who can't stay down, gotta find a new crew

Crawling back to us, how sad is that?

I can't believe you're the one calling me a brat

I saw condoms in your mind, now Max wants to chat

Keep it inside, zip up the cracks

I'm cock-blocker 2000, call that to the max

I'm her favorite

She said it

Threw it up

Go get it

Outta here with you, stop wasting my time

Up from your emo corner? That's a long climb

* * *

WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT?

Who knew Angel could rap?! I certainly didn't.

By the way, please vote for who you want next as well as the winner of this round. Feel free to vote for multiple characters. Anyone from the series is game!

Ties will result in a Round 2 with the same contestants.

So far, votes are as follows:

Max: 2

Maya: 2

Nudge: 2

Iggy: 1

Gazzy: 1

Whenever someone makes an appearance, their votes are reset. A tie in votes will result in me randomly choosing someone in the tie.


	3. Angel vs Max

The winner was...Angel, by the score of 10-5!

Fang: What the hell, guys? I thought you were my fans!

Too bad, Fang. You got burned to a crisp.

I'm going to do a little more back-and-forth from now on, so voting is a bit more even. People tend to lean towards the rapper with the last word, so they get more votes.

* * *

**ANGEL VS MAX**

**Angel:**

I took your boyfriend, what's stopping me now?

You can't tell me how it is, 'cause I do not bow

Put my name in lights, in the city of lights

All because I know there's more to it than flights

**Max: **

Come here and taste my Max Kwon Do

You won't say no more 'I told you so'

I've got warp drive, a sidekick, all I've been needing

I'm the real leader now, here's a tourniquet to stop the bleeding

**Angel:**

Really? That's all you got?

Drop it to the floor like I did before

I'll stop watchin', you're coughin', you can't be more

You failed with your 'destiny', what can you do?

I'm a psychic, the voice, you-know-who

You obeyed me silently all these years

But make no mistake, I a'int wipin' your tears

Your fault for trippin', I a'int hearin' more

Look at your name, Maximum Ride, you freaking _whore_

**Max:**

Sit down, little girl, did you forget so soon?

I fed you for years with a silver spoon

Without me, you'd be out in the street

Nowhere to stay, nothing to eat

I know that you're my sister, but that don't change my mind

Next word you say, I'll smack your behind

Run away now, Angel, get out of my sight

If you're really the Voice, you'd know that I bite

* * *

WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT?

By the way, I do not freestyle these. It takes a little bit of drafting and idea gathering first. Well, except for Dylan's, of course. (:

Votes so far:

Maya: 3

Nudge: 3

Gazzy: 3

Iggy: 1

Lissa: 1

List of losers: Dylan, Fang


	4. Max vs Maya

The winner is Max, by the score of 11-4!

Now here's what you've all been looking for...

* * *

**MAX VS MAYA**

**Max: **

Sit down, clone, let me teach you a lesson

Don't try to cook, that's like a confession

We called you out three times, so don't even try

What you did there is not gonna fly

**Maya: **

Talk about lessons? I can teach you one

I am not to be messed with, you son of a gun

Fang left you for me, he knew what was what

Now the door to your victory just went shut

**Max: **

If I were you I wouldn't even try

Fang loved me, he let you die

Remember what happened? I think you're forgettin'

Ghosts like you can't remember, I'm betting

I lived in the end, I hope you know that

Not that it matters to you, you brat

If you were strong, you wouldn't have died

You can't even touch me, I'm the Maximum Ride

**Maya:**

You can't fight for squat, incompetent minor

Everyone knew I was the best fighter

You got lucky, like always, or how'd you get Fang?

You don't deserve him, or his top-notch gang

Inviting Ari to the flock? Good luck with that

Don't take a genius to know your brain's flat

I've had enough of you, and your long ugly hair

Do what you want now, you can act like I care

* * *

WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT?

Nudge: 4

Gazzy: 4

Iggy: 4

Lissa: 2

List of losers: Dylan, Fang, Angel

Btw: I'll try to update every 15-20 votes, so more people can see the story and have their say. That should end up being every week or so.


	5. Max vs Lissa

The winner is Max, by the score of 11-2! She is currently riding (haha, pun) a two-battle win streak. Can she keep it going?

And thanks for the compliments about Max's rapping! I liked them a lot too. (:

* * *

**MAX VS LISSA**

**Max: **

Redhead skank, get out of my way

Fang is mine, I said, time to pay

You don't deserve to touch him, much less kiss

Next time you try, he'll make sure you miss

His ass is hotter than you, so don't even try

I'm sure you know: Fang can freaking fly

So can I, and you can't even touch me

Unless it's your face to my fist, just watch me

**Lissa: **

Rhyming 'me' with itself? You're no better than Pitbull

At least I'm better than dancing on a pole

That's all you can do, with that low-ass neckline

Ripped up jeans, your mom deserves a fine

I mean, who could drop you off at school with a straight face?

C'mon, get with the times, keep up the pace

Fang flying? Hell yeah, right into me

He chose me, I thought you knew what we could be

Now you're all alone on your 'paradise' of hell

I might be dead, but I have some stories to tell

**Max: **

I can't talk, my mouth is covered

By Fang's lips, you sucker

I thought you were hot? Then why'd he choose me?

Maybe because it's the inside he sees

Are you so poor you can't buy real clothes?

Do you really think everything you say goes?

Time to hit the real world, wake up already

I can hear your fear, your breathing's unsteady

So get it together before you fall apart

Even worse, I mean, since you're not even smart

**Lissa: **

I can't even, you've got quite the nerve

Dissing the queen bee? Are you a perv?

Nobody touches me, or my popularity

Don't tell me I'm dumb, you got a C

Get on my level, before I get the flu

I can't even look down to see you

You can't even touch me, we know I'm the master

While you still can, close your mouth with some plaster

* * *

WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT?

Nudge: 8

Gazzy: 5

Iggy: 5

By the way, Total, Ella, Dr. M, and Jeb will all rap at least once before anyone goes twice. Maybe even other characters like Sam, Ari, Marian, etc. But after that, it's a free for all. (:

List of losers: Dylan, Fang, Angel, Maya


	6. Max vs Nudge

The winner is Max, by the score of 14-0!

And to BMB, who preferred that Iggy's opponents not use blindness: this rap battle is about low blows as well. Since I don't really want to just repeat 'Get on my level' over and over again, original content including below-the-belt shots will be necessary. Sorry!

To bookgirl411: Marian Janssen aka. the Director is Max's fake mom and enemy. (:

* * *

**MAX VS NUDGE**

**Max:**

Look down, little girl, and defer to your mother

Why'd you leave us? We stick with one another

So much for telling me you'd always be loyal

You care more about your jacket, navy blue royal

If it weren't for me, you wouldn't even have it

While I practice flying, go learn how to knit

You'll need it, spinstress, if you're gonna get clipped

You got rejected twice, but my skills never slipped

**Nudge:**

*breathes in*

Whyddya think you could mess with me, gurl?

You ain't the only Minaj in the world

Hit a washing machine, that's all the beat you got

You can't even fly without gettin' shot

I'm da bomb, we all know I'm hot

All the guys you can get are just bought

Perfume, perfume, I swim in it all day

Better than the mud you're caked in, gotta say

Get wrecked by humidity, and talk to my ass

Bigger than anything you got (boom!) drop the bass

*quickly exhales* *gasps for breath*

**Max: **

Don't you know I'm all over the web?

I kept all y'alls alive after Jeb

Even when we fought, all you did was braid your hair

SO MANY of our enemies would be scared (not!)

Your idiocy is makin' me mad

Having a brain isn't just some fad

So imma take that rage,

Put it on the page

Take the page to the cage

Blow the roof off the place

Go make me proud, do everything I say

Maybe one day you'll be worth a week's pay

**Nudge:**

Don't talk down, strip the pride from your 'crown'

Who made you leader? Get out of town

You're nothing but failure, I'm the Next Big Thing

Not some gimmicky Samsung, I got chainz and ba-bling!

I skipped the BS, quite literally in fact

You had to witness some corporals gettin' fat

I was at school, learnin' how to act

While you were beatin' up little girls and getting attacked

Sit down at the table, I'll take the head

All you and Fang do is hit the bed

* * *

WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT?

By the way, Lissa was NOT the most voted last chapter. I know I broke my own rules, but I was just too eager to use the line "I can't even". XD I hope nobody was offended, btw. And please don't be offended by the stereotypes I use in the raps. These are for humor only, and if you don't like it, then all I can say is that the story isn't for you. (:

Iggy: 7

Gazzy: 5

Jeb: 2

Sam: 1

Ella: 1

List of losers: Dylan, Fang, Angel, Maya, Lissa

**I'm currently also working on a story called A New Beginning, and I'd be eternally grateful to you if you could check it out and tell me what you think! If you like Fax, I think you'll like it. (: **


	7. Nudge vs Iggy

The winner of the last round is Nudge, by the score of 13-3!

* * *

**NUDGE VS IGGY**

**Nudge:**

Come here, blind boy, let me teach you a lesson

I don't care if you're hot, 'cause you always second-guessin'

With your POS leadership, and your dodgy little stubble

You look like trash; hate to burst your bubble,

But I'm givin' you the truth

Now grow up from your youth

Before the clock strikes midnight

And you forget how to fight

**Iggy: **

I took Iggy A, you're next on the list

There's a puddle below you where I just pissed

Sorry, didn't hear you, I was just too cool

I wouldn't be surprised if you still drool

Just because you see doesn't mean you get to me

I can hear you, smell you, feel you, you'll see

I will never be your soldier, I'm not taking any orders

I'm a 5-star general, infantry controller

Need a lesson? Let me show you

Have you checking your composure

Don't be a coward, stand and face me

While I fly, snap to it like 1, 2, 3!

**Nudge: **

Take a look at me

And you'll see I'm for real

I feel what only I can feel

And if that don't appeal to you, sit down

Oops! I forgot, you can't even see the chair

Of all people, you know I don't fight fair

Right now, you're on a level so so far below me

If you can't even hit, you might as well flee

I don't wanna know how you learned how to land

I sure hope your face hit the sand

You can't touch me, I'm the flock fashionista

Third-wheel boy, can't even Starbucks barista**  
**

**Iggy: **

Oh, I can't hit? Go on, test me

I a'int even mad that I can't see

I'm better off without sight, at least I'm no bum

I'd rather be blind than deaf, dumb, and numb

That's what you are, I bet you can't even me

My words are knives, now look who's gonna flee

Come on, come at me, I'll be in the sky

Don't matter what you think, I can sure as hell fly

Why don't you try makin' a bomb?

With my skillz, my looks, I'm anything but calm

I get all the girls, what do you get? Nothin'

I'll say it now, say it proud: you're the one bluffing

* * *

WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT?

Gazzy: 7

Jeb: 3

Ella: 2

Sam: 1

Dr. M: 1

List of losers: Dylan, Fang, Angel, Maya, Lissa, Max

100 reviews! Thanks, guys! (:


	8. Iggy vs Gazzy

The winner of the last round is Iggy, by the score of 12-3!

* * *

**IGGY VS GAZZY**

**Iggy:  
**

First things first, I'm the realest, realest

Drop this and let the whole world feel it, feel it

Fly me away, and that's a charm to disarm

All the pain, all the fails, but the truth is I'm gone

Lil' bro, now, you've got nothin' on me

I can make a better bomb even though you see

All you'll be seeing now is my fist

I am a guy who is never known to miss

So say goodbye, and fear for your life

Imma take this battle and your neck to the knife

**Gazzy:**

Make a better bomb? Ha, I got that covered.

Just some jello, and a roll of floss, and you'll be smothered

I can send you down, gotcha wrapped up in my palm

For your sadness, go to Nudge for her lip balm

That's all you got on me, and let's not waste time

Forget about seein' the trophy, because it's mine

I don't care, blind or not, come at me with all you got

Go ahead, I'm prepared, now hit me with your best shot

**Iggy:**

Heck yeah, I'll face you, what do you got?

All I can remember is your fart

Sure, it's lethal, but c'mon, man!

That's not gonna help when I bury you in sand

Have a taste of your own medicine in a nutshell

Take a moment to remember the Gasman that fell

I know you can see, but I a'int even mad

Why don't you come at me? I'm fully iron-clad

**Gazzy:**

Have you forgotten? I'm the trooper 'round here

But with you around here, I have reason to fear

Third wheel you are, so all you got is me

I'll be here, but soon enough you'll see

You don't got nothin' to be third-in-charge

Don't even try, your deficit is large

Try keeping a straight face for more than ten seconds

Wait a minute, you don't got that, 'cause immaturity beckons

I'm 8, I'm weird, but I'm on top of the world

Get down fetal, and keep yourself curled

* * *

WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT?

Jeb: 5

Ella: 2

Sam: 1

Dr. M: 1

Ari: 1

List of losers: Dylan, Fang, Angel, Maya, Lissa, Max, Nudge

Sorry about the suckish rhymes. Hope ya liked it anyways!


	9. Gazzy vs Jeb

The winner of the last round is Gazzy, by the score of 6-4! First close battle!

Sorry, but to some of last chapter's reviewers-Ari clones and Tess will not be rapping. But, once everyone gets one chance, they may come back for a round or two.

* * *

**GAZZY VS JEB**

**Gazzy:  
**

Look what the cat dragged back from the dead

It's a stupid old guy, with a really big head

Leave us on our own, and you think we'll come back?

I know, you're senile, guess your head needs a whack

I'll gladly give it to you and slam your head to the floor

I showed them how, I pwned the military corps

Can you say the same? I think so not

Sorry, old man, but you can't touch what I got

**Jeb:**

Son? Coming back? I didn't know you could talk

I'll show you, I'm a badass, and I do not balk

If it wasn't for me, you kids would be dead

We know it, you heard me, yeah, that's what I said

I've saved you every time, and you give me this?

Where has gratefulness gone, young mister and miss?

I got my dope mustache that will go and raise hell

You got nothing on me, so farewell

**Gazzy:**

You think we'd be dead? Something's gone wrong

I knew you were a traitor all along

Who in their right mind creates a flock of bird kids?

I a'int even mad, we get multi-million dollar bids

Don't sweat it out, we're all better off than you

I may be underground, but the caves I fly through

You're ground-bound, useless, and caught in between

Hundreds of idiots as ugly as you've seen

Call me a vicious bird-kid, 'cause the Gasman is stealing this race

I'll kick your ass from here to New Hampshire, and smash in your face

**Jeb:**

Gazzy (Orgasm) Zephyr, what a hilarious name

It's too bad that you rose to fame

I can't even pronounce that, much respect it

You cannot stack up to a man of pure wit

That would be me, you ignorant little boy

A final plan of destruction I'll deploy

To put you in your place, far down below me

I have a kick in your face, like Iggy, you won't see

* * *

WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT?

Ella: 5

Ari: 3

Sam: 1

Dr. M: 1

List of losers: Dylan, Fang, Angel, Maya, Lissa, Max, Nudge, Iggy

So! After these last four rappers have their shots, I'll go back and tally ALL suggestions for who should rap, and conduct later rounds based on those! I'll also post up the statistics so far, because why the hell not?


	10. Gazzy vs Ella

The winner of the last round is Gazzy, by the score of 10-1!

* * *

**GAZZY VS ELLA**

**Gazzy:**

Part of the flock are you not, girl

I don't even know how you got into our world

We fly, we fight, we run, we go BOOM!

All you ever do is sweep the kitchen with a broom

You're mom's kinda cool, at least she can make a cookie

Girl like you? A'int nothin' but a rookie

So stand back and watch while the clock strikes midnight

We'll be miles off in the sky, on our next flight

**Ella:**

Useless, am I? Who now has Iggy?

That's me, little Gasman, I can make him dizzy

Without a bomb or anything dumb like that

Just with a touch and maybe a little chat

Like it or not, your bestie's wrapped around my finger

No one wants you, you've got no need to linger

Strike out on your own where people like your farts

While Iggy'll be right here, making my very own tarts

**Gazzy:**

You think I'll go? Nah, what about you?

I've been with them for years, you've got no clue

All you do is shop and cook, not fight for your life

Bet you've never had your throat to a knife

I'm a dauntless fellow, I'm Max's little trooper

Next time I'm over, make me some sauteed grouper?

**Ella:**

Ha, that's likely, you'll probably be dead

Only clowns like you let your wings get to your head

Sure, they're cool, but what's the fun in death?

For all the brain you got, you might as well be on crystal meth

I'm a stay-at-home girl, but I sure pack a punch

So don't touch me now, got your panties in a bunch?

I got my Iggy by my side, and you've got nothing to lose

Put him on the spot? I think he'll know who to choose

* * *

WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT?

Ari: 6

Sam: 1

Dr. M: 2

List of losers: Dylan, Fang, Angel, Maya, Lissa, Max, Nudge, Iggy, Jeb

It seems like more people have suddenly stopped reading this...can we get more votes this time? Thanks! (:


	11. Ella vs Ari

The winner of the last round is Ella, by the score of 8-5!

* * *

**ELLA VS ARI**

**Ella:**

Look what Jeb dragged back from the dead

You still look like Chewbacca, with an oversized head

If I was you, I would duck, or get struck by lightning

Fighters keep fighting, and your clone a'int fighting

Iggy, ma boy, took him out with a storm

Your whole damn line, no one could keep their form

How pathetic is that? Eighty on six?

I would've paid thousands for some front row tix

Call me useless, but I haven't died yet

Three to nothing, dog boy, you callin' off the bet?

**Ari:**

Don't mess with me, I'm a vicious fighter with a nose for blood

When I get to you, you'll be bleeding out a flood

Take Iggy too, he's no match for me

I almost killed Dylan, and he's stronger, you see

Your boyfriend is nothing but a thin, blonde stick

He can't do nothin' but act like a prick

I'm stronger than the Flock, and that includes you

Minions? Jeb? You know what to do!

**Ella:**

Come at me, the Flock is at my service

Before long, you'll be the one nervous!

**Ari:**

You've got yourself a deal, little girl

You were never meant to enter my world

Sad to see you go down so fast

But I'm afraid your time has passed

**Ella:**

Passed? Yeah, that's a likely story

It's just begun, me and my glory

I live in Paradise, I don't care if I'm lost

To the depths of despair, you are tossed!

**Ari:**

Even though I'm dead, I had my moment of glory

You had nothing even worth warranting a story

I'm all over the news, the hero I am

I've saved the flock, two times, there goes bam!

You've done nothing but go with the flow

This time, I'm afraid, you're a little too slow

I'm off to the races, with my razor-sharp raps

You can say what you will, but I don't give two craps.

* * *

WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT?

Dr. M: 3

Sam: 2

List of losers: Dylan, Fang, Angel, Maya, Lissa, Max, Nudge, Iggy, Jeb, Gazzy


	12. Ari vs Dr Martinez

The winner of the last round is Ari, by the score of 8-2!

* * *

**ARI VS DR. MARTINEZ**

**Ari:**

I took out your daughter, still coming back for more?

I can't believe you'd mother such a whore

Or Max, she's badass, you don't deserve her

If you come over here, you can kiss my ass fur

You talk, but lemme show you were to put your paranoia

All you can ever do is nothing but annoy us

Throw it up and let it shine

I will claim what should be mine

**Dr. M:**

Don't call her a whore, she wears more than you

What you have on makes a space suit of a tutu

Muddy water let still becomes clear

But with you around, I have reason to fear

All you do is meddle, with no reason or clue

Not even the military can make a man out of you

You're all bite, with no bark, a warrior needs both

Every time you face the flock, no surprise, you're toast

**Ari:**

I'll have you know, they relied on me for help

Without A-R-I, those twerps would still be in that cell

Tell me why, did you think you're a match for me?

Sooner or later, you'll eventually see

The flock is all luck, with no strength or spirit

Their weakness is so loud, I can hear it

Before you know it, they'll all be going down

I can take them, stuff them in the hole without a sound

**Dr. M:**

Don't get me started on 'sound', incompetent bastard

The flock has the art of silent all mastered

Only the strongest will survive

Last I checked, you've already died

The Flock? Alive and well in Paradise

Who cares if they're lost? They're not the ones without a life

And stay away from my daughters, or give me a reason

Jeb and the Flock would spare you after treason

* * *

WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? (DEFINITELY not Sam)

Sam: 2

List of losers: Dylan, Fang, Angel, Maya, Lissa, Max, Nudge, Iggy, Jeb, Gazzy, Ella


	13. Dr Martinez vs Sam

The winner of the last round is Dr. Martinez, by the score of 7-3!

* * *

**DR. MARTINEZ VS SAM**

**Dr. M:**

Sit down, little boy, you're not one of us

When the Flock flies by, you'll hit your face in the dust

You can forget about being with Max

With your face, you don't need to pay tax

The collectors are probably to scared to hit you

If ugly has existed, then you're something new

Fang's the one who Max will be with

You're not the first who's tried, what about fifth?

**Sam:**

You're nothing, I tell you, without those bird kids

At least they're the ones with billion-dollar bids

Nobody in their mind would pay a penny for you

A fragile old lady with a case of the flu?

Nothing to the world, now or forever

I'm good with the flock, but your head I will sever

Victory is mine, I'm already counting

The seconds until you're dying from drowning

**Dr. M:**

Drowning in money, maybe, I'm rich

That's what education gives you, you snitch

My money is all on you as a traitor

A minor servant of an almighty praetor

I'm known by the world, you matter to no one

All you do is stink up the fun

You can't even fly, that's the newest big thing

I'm exempt, though, 'cause I got the BLING!

**Sam:**

Known by the world? Ha, very funny

You don't know it's like where the world a'int sunny

Don't you know that the Flock doesn't trust adults?

You don't have the backbone to stand against my insults

I'm the master at rapping, you incompetent lady

All you ever do is act like you're shady

I'll take a bow and run, thank you very much

You can't come close to me, I'm too hot to touch

* * *

WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT?

Brigid: 1

List of losers: Dylan, Fang, Angel, Maya, Lissa, Max, Nudge, Iggy, Jeb, Gazzy, Ella, Ari

Unless someone thinks of another character, Brigid will be the last character to go until the free-for-all rounds! I'll explain next chapter.


	14. Dr Martinez vs Total

The last round resulted in a tie, with a score of 5-5! They'll do a Round 2 later, since Total needs to rap now.

Thanks a bunch to maximumridetothemax and Unnotice Silence! They reminded me that Total hasn't rapped yet. Anyways, Brigid will be rapping in the second stage instead!

* * *

**DR. MARTINEZ VS TOTAL**

**Dr. M:**

Keel down, little doggy, how'd you even get here?

If my co-workers saw you, they'd make sure you don't come near

Flew from hell to here just to spread your diseases

Throw your fur everywhere, wherever 'it' pleases

I hope that you know you're not coming back

If I see you again, you're gonna kick the sack

My veterinary unit, we know how to expire

Exhaust you relentless until you finally tire

**Total:**

I'm a dog with wings, got a problem, miss?

I am one being one does not simply diss

The flock loves me, forget about murder

I'm Angel's bestie, you wouldn't wanna hurt her

We call you a traitor, and for good reason as well

You wanted the Flock to go rot in hell

Why don't you take their place, unloyal adult?

Now I've got better things to do than take part in your cult

**Dr. M:**

I've said it before, and I'll reiterate it now

I'm rich, I milk money off a cow

Don't get me on a roll, or I cannot be stopped

Soon the people realize that Total has flopped

Feel the burn, little doggy, right against your black fur

Doing nothing nothing but hanging out with her

That white Malamute, at least she's useful

You're a load of garbage, Akila is neutral

So pack your bags and go, and leave me in peace

Your time with the flock will dry up and cease

**Total:**

Someone's gonna go, but that someone a'int me

Remember, oh, flying? I got that, you see

I can travel with them unlike you, old lady

Even if we drive, you're a really big 'maybe'

What if it's windy? You can't get blown over

It'll smell bad, we'll all run for cover

So now you've heard it, from the master himself

You can't hang with me, even top-shelf

I'll fly above the clouds and leave you in the dust

The flock will follow me away, if they must

* * *

WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT?


	15. The Recap Chapter

The winner of last round was Total, by the score of 5-4!

Everyone has lost so far, except for Total! It's time for some statistics so far, everyone. It may be boring, but bear with me.

* * *

MOST WINS:

Max-3

Gazzy-2

Dr. Martinez-1.5

Fang, Angel, Nudge, Iggy, Ella, Ari, Total-1

* * *

MOST TOTAL VOTES:

Max-39

Fang-22

Gazzy-21

Nudge, Iggy, Dr. M-16

* * *

MOST VOTED BATTLE:

Fang vs Dylan-17

Max vs Nudge-16

Nudge vs Iggy, Fang vs Angel, Angel vs Max-15

* * *

MOST COMPETITIVE BATTLE:

Dr. M vs Sam-5 to 5

Dr. M vs Total-4 to 5

Iggy vs Gazzy-4 to 6

Gazzy vs Ella-5 to 8

Fang vs Angel-5 to 10

* * *

Looks like Max has been the best rapper so far. Surprise, surprise?

Anyways, here are the total votes so far. Dr. Martinez will kick things off in the next part of the 'tournament'.

Max-15

Iggy-13

Gazzy-12

Nudge-12

Lissa-9

Ari-9

Jeb-7

Angel-6

Ella-6

Maya-6

Dr. M-6

Fang-5

Sam-2 (He'll have a Round 2 with Dr. M soon.)

JJ-2

Anne-2

Omega-2

Dylan-1

Tess-1

Brigid-1

Dr. Gunther-Haagen-1

Marian-1

Ter Borcht-1

Celeste-1

Headmaster at School in Virginia-1

Akila, Ratchet, Star, Kate, Holden, Sloan, The Voice-1

James Patterson-0

Even though he has no votes, James Patterson will rap sometime in the next ten-fifteen battles. If you want him sooner, vote him! If not, don't!

This round will be kind of a free-for-all, so feel free to suggest random things! Team rap battles and three-way battles are both well in bounds!

Votes placed on this chapter will count as two, since there's no winner to decide. So vote away! Feel free to vote for multiple people!


	16. Max vs Fang

Hey guys! Sorry about the delay in updating...I really am. I'm back though, and hopefully will be updating weekly!

Let's pick up where we left off, shall we?

* * *

**MAX VS FANG**

**Max:**

Leaving twice, boy? Thought you're better than that

You know that I'm the one to whom the kids will tip their hat

You can't even touch me, so forget about a battle

Next to me, you're Angel with a baby rattle

I got warp speed, take that, now catch me if you can

Losing to a girl now, how are you for a man

I've told you I love you, and I meant every word

But next time you challenge me, know I'm top bird

**Fang:**

Talk about me leaving? At least I don't endorse a cretin

Ari and Dylan, both I should've beaten

A couple cans of garbage who you actually invited

And flipping it on me through your anger, incited

Light me up, that's smoke and money

You can bet on me every time now, honey

I've kissed you plenty, and enjoyed every bit

But on your rapping skills, today I spit

* * *

WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT?

Iggy-13

Gazzy-12

James Patterson-10

Nudge-9

Lissa-9

Ari-9

Jeb-7

Angel-6

Ella-6

Maya-6

Dr. M-6

Sam-2

JJ-2

Anne-2

Omega-2

Dylan-1

Tess-1

Brigid-1

Dr. Gunther-Haagen-1

Marian-1

Ter Borcht-1

Celeste-1

Headmaster at School in Virginia-1

Akila, Ratchet, Star, Kate, Holden, Sloan, The Voice-1


	17. James Patterson vs Maya

The winner of last round was Max, by the score of 6-4!

She won't rap again right away, but here's the deal. Winner doesn't lose their votes, so they'll go again soon since I take from the top (or at least close) to find a good matchup.

Enjoy! JP's finally at it!

* * *

**JAMES PATTERSON VS MAYA**

**James Patterson:**

Can you really take me? I invented you, remember

I believe I thought of you in a dreary September

As depressing as the weather, your character was

A sin and violation to all of Shakespeare's laws

I know I can't write, but at least I exist

Before you annoy me worse, just cease and desist

As I drop you in a plothole I hope you know

There's nothing you could do to lay me a blow

**Maya:**

I have wings, you dolt, all you got's a pen

A half-broken one, in fact, so tell me when

You learn to construct a half-decent story

C'mon, at least make more scenes gory

All I ever do is sit around and flirt

With that bird kid in a big black shirt

So make me a clone all you want, mere mortal

As I take to the sky, I'll watch you and chortle

**James Patterson:**

*clears throat*

Did I forget to mention you're dead?

* * *

WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT?

Next chapter will be doubles: want Eggy vs Fax? Other suggestions loved as well!

James Patterson - 20

Max - 17

Iggy - 15

Gazzy - 12

Nudge - 9

Lissa - 9

Ari - 9

Jeb - 9

Angel - 6

Ella - 6

Dr. M - 6

Celeste - 6

Dr. Gunther-Haagen - 3

Sam - 2

JJ - 2

Anne - 2

Omega - 2

Dylan - 1

Tess - 1

Brigid - 1

Marian - 1

Ter Borcht - 1

Headmaster at School in Virginia - 1

Akila, Ratchet, Star, Kate, Holden, Sloan, The Voice - 1


	18. Fang and Max vs Ella and Iggy

Hey guys...sorry about taking so long to update. I'm not going to make excuses; I just didn't get this chapter up. I'd say the next chapter will be faster...but I'm not even sure about that.

The winner of last round was James Patterson, by the score of 9-1!

Bold will be the males of the couples, regular will be the females.

* * *

**MAX AND FANG VS IGGY AND ELLA**

**Max and Fang:**

**Look up now, we're the real top birds**

**We don't get possessed like a bunch of turds**

Weren't for us, you'd be with 99 Percent

I'd rather be free even payin' my own rent

**Generation Z, Ella? You're the prototype if anything**

**We've got, at the party, anything that you could bring**

Go ahead and try, lil' sister, but you'll fail

Listen to my words, and they'll make you wanna bail

**Iggy and Ella:**

**We're the throwbacks, but we don't make trash out of cash**

**All you ever do is turn blessings into ash**

**Why, just why, would you try to take us on?**

**You're gonna fall victim to the plan that we've drawn**

That's right, listen to the favorite of the fan

Nobody hates the Igster, but Fang? People can

Leaving twice, heck, all you do is run

I got 99 problems, but losing won't be one

* * *

WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT?

Want another round that's more in tune with their love lives? :P I'll do it if enough people want it!

James Patterson - 20

Max - 18

Iggy - 15

Gazzy - 12

Nudge - 9

Lissa - 10

Ari - 9

Jeb - 9

Celeste - 7

Angel - 6

Ella - 6

Dr. M - 6

Dr. Gunther-Haagen - 3

Sam - 3

JJ - 2

Anne - 2

Omega - 2

The Voice - 2

Dylan - 1

Tess - 1

Brigid - 1

Marian - 1

Ter Borcht - 1

Headmaster at School in Virginia - 1

Fang - 1

Akila, Ratchet, Star, Kate, Holden, Sloan - 1


	19. Max vs James Patterson

The winners of last round were Max and Fang, by the score of 6-5!

* * *

**JAMES PATTERSON VS MAX**

**Max:**

Check yes, JP, I'm bigger than my master

I've got them wings, and I'm stronger and faster

We're all not sure how you could've created me

Someone in your face that you've been afraid to see

You fought with my clone, and barely got out

I'm here to show you what it's all about

Call me a vicious rap battler, but Max is stealing this race

From that lump of whatever that you can call a face

**James Patterson:**

No brains and all brawn

Where has respect gone?

Back in my day, little girls didn't throw a fit

Alas, I've lived long enough to see the end of it

You may be strong, and you can run, but here's the truth

Something stretching far, very far, beyond your youth

I'm _real, _little girl, and that's all I have to say

You can't say the same, so have a nice day

* * *

WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT?

BY THE WAY-I'd be very grateful if you could check out my new story "Two Worlds Collide"! The summary says it all.

James Patterson - 21

Max - 21

Gazzy - 12

Lissa - 12

Jeb - 11

Ari - 10

Nudge - 10

Celeste - 7

Angel - 6

Dr. M - 6

Sam - 4

Dr. Gunther-Haagen - 3

JJ - 2

Anne - 2

Omega - 2

The Voice - 2

Fang - 2

Dylan - 1

Ella - 1

Tess - 1

Brigid - 1

Marian - 1

Ter Borcht - 1

Headmaster at School in Virginia - 1

Akila, Ratchet, Star, Kate, Holden, Sloan - 1


	20. Fang vs Percy Jackson

The winners of last round was James Patterson, by the score of 5-4! Tough loss for Max...

Oh, what do we have here? Hello, Percy...what are you doing here? Okay, fine. You can rap.

* * *

**FANG VS PERCY JACKSON**

**Fang:**

I'm the better man here, I got all the girls

My hotness can heat up the galaxy's worlds

I got wings, what do you have, a pet starfish?

Come on, I dare you to make a seafood dish

Not man enough? Ha, who am I kidding?

If you think you can take me, you gotta be trippin'

I'm the Ultimate Hot guy, and what are you?

So before I die of laughter, go ahead and shoo

**Percy Jackson:**

Father Poseidon, time to get things going

I'm new here, but I sure know what I'm doing

Fifty-eight thousand, that's what I got

Number of stories on me, you have not

Tidal wave! There, your wings are wet

Your hair's messed up, how many gals you gonna get?

Nada. Zip. Zero, as long as I'm here

You're talking to PERCY, now, and he's top tier

* * *

WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT?

Percy won't be back, by the way. I kicked him out. Feel free to vote for him though, if you thought he won.

By the way- I'd be very grateful if you could check out my new story "Two Worlds Collide"! The summary says it all.

James Patterson - 21

Gazzy - 12

Lissa - 12

Jeb - 12

Ari - 10

Nudge - 10

Celeste - 7

Angel - 6

Dr. M - 6

Sam - 4

Dr. Gunther-Haagen - 3

JJ - 2

Anne - 2

Omega - 2

The Voice - 2

Fang - 2

Dylan - 1

Ella - 1

Tess - 1

Brigid - 1

Marian - 1

Ter Borcht - 1

Total - 1

Headmaster at School in Virginia - 1

Akila, Ratchet, Star, Kate, Holden, Sloan - 1


	21. Jeb vs Dr Martinez

The winner of last round was Percy Jackson, by the score of 6-3!

Me: Congrats, Percy!

Percy: *shrugs* What can I say? Fang is no match for me.

Me: Whatever. Anyways, I'm kicking you out.

Percy: *stares, wide-eyed* What?! Didn't I just win? You can't kick me out.

Me: Tough luck, Percy. Anyways, Annabeth's waiting back at camp.

Percy: *gasps excitedly* Bye then!

Me: *waits until Percy leaves* That worked. Too bad for him...Annabeth's actually on Olympus right now. Have fun, Percy...

* * *

**JEB VS DR. MARTINEZ**

**Jeb:**

I'm a scientist, lady, I've got what it takes

I don't need to prove it against you cupcakes

It's like I've already got this, I've already won

I can't believe that it's over before it begun

Back to the point, you can't contend with my genius

Here's the blueprint for some wings, oh, nope, you can't see this

Your brain is too shot to understand squat

As evasive as it is, winning you'll be doing not

**Dr. Martinez:**

Don't need no blueprint, I've got my own x-rays

Go get your brain fixed, then remixed by Dave Days

I'm a doctor as well, and you know what they say

A sorry tomorrow's a sorry today

We both know you got nothing, who likes you, you creep?

That would be no one, since in hell you're waist deep

Buried in test tubes, and liquids, and vials

There's no escape for you from denial

* * *

WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT?

By the way, please read the last few sentences of the A/N! Potential new story!

James Patterson - 21

Jeb - 13

Lissa - 13

Gazzy - 12

Ari - 10

Nudge - 10

Celeste - 8

Dr. M - 7

Angel - 6

Sam - 4

Dr. Gunther-Haagen - 3

Brigid, Fang, The Voice, Omega, Anne, JJ - 2

Total, Pruitt, Marian, Tess, Ella, Dylan, Akila, Ratchet, Star, Kate, Holden, Sloan, Maya - 1

If anyone wants to see any characters from the Percy Jackson series, feel free to vote for them. This is an MR story, though, so I can't promise they'll be used but I'll definitely consider them if enough votes for them come in!

Another thing: Do you guys want a separate PJO version of this story too? I can definitely do that if enough people will read it.


	22. Lissa vs Sam

The winner of last round was Dr. Martinez, by the score of 6-0!

* * *

**LISSA VS SAM **

**Lissa:**

Bro, come at me, I made out with the big shot

All you got's a girl who isn't even hot

Max is the Dumpster Queen, she's so '89

Not the Swift record, but the old clothing line

I'm the queen of the school, so don't you dare cross me

You might as well tell the flock, "I'm evil! Don't trust me!"

All that you can do is kayak off a waterfall

I'd say more if I needed to, so that is all

**Sam:**

Calling Max a Dumpster Queen? Where have you been?

She's the hottest chick this school has ever, ever, ever seen

Max is da bomb, she's no mediocre

At least we can agree she's cuter than _you _are

Wearing cheer skirts to school? Oh, so classy

Betcha can't even jump, so go 'head and come at me

I'll be waiting, along with your end

Defeat for you's just 'round the bend

* * *

WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT?

News for the PJO version - I'll do it sometime (or at least try to), but for now since I have four in-progress stories it'd just be too much. Once this story is finished (probably won't be for a long while, though) maybe I'll attempt it.

James Patterson - 21

Lissa - 13

Gazzy - 12

Ari - 10

Nudge - 10

Celeste - 8

Dr. M - 7

Angel - 6

Sam - 4

Dr. Gunther-Haagen - 3

Brigid, The Voice, Omega, Anne, JJ, Total - 2

Pruitt, Marian, Tess, Ella, Dylan, Akila, Ratchet, Star, Kate, Holden, Sloan, Maya - 1


	23. James Patterson vs Rick Riordan

The winner of last round was Lissa, by the score of 8-4!

300 reviews! Thanks everybody! This is now my second-most-reviewed story only behind ANB. Early update for y'all. (:

* * *

**JAMES PATTERSON VS RICK RIORDAN**

**James Patterson:**

This is my fandom, I weave life out of death

I stock all of 'em shelves, knock it off ten percent

I don't need the cash, I'm swimming in millions

And I'm not the one with an MC with fish fins

Come on, Rick, can you not do better?

Well, compared to my work, I'll go with 'never'

19 bestsellers, and 95 total

I may be old, but my pen's sure motile

**Rick Riordan:**

Oh, Jimmy P, you think you can take me?

Thousands of stories 'bout me, can you see?

Or are you like the blind boy in your petty little series?

That couldn't stand up against a wheat spell from Ceres

Wings? T-p? Is that all you got?

Hands up right now, or end up in jail or shot

My YA hand is far stronger than yours

Time to pack your bags and head through the Doors

* * *

WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT?

T-p is telepathy, rapper-style. :P

Sorry about letting Riordan in, I got rapper's block and couldn't find any good matchups. Anyone got matchup ideas out of the top 8 vote-getters?

Oh, and can we get some more votes? The counts are running low...

James Patterson - 22

Gazzy - 14

Lissa - 13

Nudge - 11

Ari - 10

Celeste - 8

Angel - 8

Dr. M - 7

Dr. Gunther-Haagen - 4

Brigid, Total - 3

The Voice, Omega, Anne, JJ - 2

Pruitt, Marian, Tess, Ella, Dylan, Akila, Ratchet, Star, Kate, Holden, Sloan, Maya, Max - 1


	24. Nudge vs Dr Martinez

The winner of last round was Rick Riordan, by the score of 6-5! It was going to be a tie until a final vote as time expired lifted Rick Riordan to victory.

* * *

**NUDGE VS DR. MARTINEZ**

**Nudge:**

Yo! Dr. M!

Yeah, I'm a Twihard going hard at you right now

I don't need to say it, yeah you know I'm a wild child

Runnin' this town at the speed of sound

Don't care who's watching when we tearin' it down (you kno-ow)

Don't need to look for trouble when we're saving the world

We're bringing it on with our wings unfurled

You? Sick pets are all you got

Nothin' good, no battles to be fought

So cease and desist, your presence means nothing

Go up in flames, I'll go up on a wing

**Dr. Martinez:**

Ke$ha, girl? Really? She's so 2010

Well, you're stuck in time, so it doesn't matter when

I'm forty-eight now and I'm more up to date

When you're bringing in millions, it's hard not to be great

What happened, Nudge? Cat got your tongue?

Didn't know I could rap? Well, that surprise is sprung

Call me a vicious vet, but now I'm stealing this race

I'll run through the finish line, at an untouchable pace

* * *

WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT?

I'm not sure how much insulting Nudge really did...she just made a bunch of Ke$ha references. At the same time, all Dr. Martinez said was that she was cooler...so who won?

Note: if a character 'disappears', then that means they lost a battle and haven't gotten votes since. And feel free to vote for multiple characters! They'll all count.

Gazzy - 14

Lissa - 13

Nudge - 12

Ari - 10

Angel, Celeste - 9

Dr. M - 7

Dr. Gunther-Haagen, Total - 5

Brigid, Fang - 3

The Voice, Omega, Anne, JJ, Max, Iggy - 2

Pruitt, Marian, Tess, Ella, Dylan, Akila, Ratchet, Star, Kate, Holden, Sloan, Maya - 1


	25. Total vs Celeste

The winner of last round was Dr. Martinez, by the score of 6-0!

* * *

**TOTAL VS CELESTE**

**Total:**

I'm the top dog, watch me open my wings

I might be clumsy but I'm better at landings

Than you, 'cause you just fall straight into the ground

No skill, no fun, no finesse to be found

Look at us dogs, we're taking over this party

Total, Akila, and Ari, if you test us, you sorry

Try the best dawg in the game with a sorry teddy bear

That's the result you gon' get, who cares if it's fair?

**Celeste:**

I'm Angel's favorite, guess who she found first?

That's me, while you were driving in a ratty old Hearse

Probably with the school, with those wings and all

Didn't know you wanted the Flock to watch you just fall

I'm no mediocre bear, I'm Angel's angel with wings

Fifty bucks to none, I'm liking these things

Want me to talk about the challenge of facing you?

"What challenge?" is what I say, and how do you do?

* * *

WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT?

NEW RULE IN VOTING: If a character raps in a battle, they get one tally below for future rounds for each vote AS WELL AS a vote to win the round. This will help losers bounce back faster, and winners to really separate themselves. Confused? Just ask, I'll explain next chapter if anyone's confused. This new wrinkle did indeed count for last chapter.

Gazzy - 14

Lissa - 13

Dr. M - 13

Ari - 10

Angel, Celeste - 9

Total - 6

Dr. Gunther-Haagen- 5

Fang - 4

Brigid, Max- 3

The Voice, Omega, Anne, JJ, Iggy - 2

Pruitt, Marian, Tess, Ella, Dylan, Akila, Ratchet, Star, Kate, Holden, Sloan, Maya - 1


	26. Dr Ter Borcht vs Dr Martinez

The winner of last round was Total, by the score of 7-4!

I wanted to update sooner since you guys reviewed so much last chapter, but I've recently been hammered by homework and basketball. Sorry 'bout that...

Oh, congrats to **MaximumNotMaxine** for getting the Bang Bang reference! (:

* * *

**DR. TER BORCHT VS DR. MARTINEZ**

**Dr. Ter Borcht:**

I'm ze richer von, I make millions out of vuns

New genetic expeviments, zu know it, I got tuns

Evey vminute gone means anover discovevy

In ze end, evzything can ve given back to ve

Ze crazy doctov zon't!

Ze crazy doctov zon't!

Ze crazy doctov zon't vant none unless zu got guts, hon!

**Dr. Martinez:**

Is this a joke? That you think you can take me?

Heck, you can't even pronounce right a simple 'c'

Go back to Europe, nobody understands you

And based on how ruthless you are, no one cares to

I certainly don't, as a stand-up woman

Nothing like a pathetic old sit-down man

You make Jeb look like a stud, and that's reason for shame

As soon as you lose, which test you gonna blame?

* * *

WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT?

Ter Borcth's part was so hard to write...and I'm not a Nicki Minaj fan. She's just fun to steal lines from. That reminds me...

Disclaimer: I don't own any lines in this story that have been copied from raps/songs. This is for entertainment, and entertainment only.

By the way, there is absolutely nothing wrong with biased voting (after all, we're not electing a president or anything). Saying "I'm voting for Fang just because I think he's hot" or "I hate Jeb, so I'll vote against him" are perfectly legit and will count as votes. So don't be afraid to vote!

Gazzy - 14

Lissa - 13

Dr. M - 13

Total - 13

Ari - 11

Angel - 9

Fang - 6

Dr. Gunther-Haagen, Max - 5

Celeste - 4

Brigid - 3

The Voice, Omega, Anne, JJ, Iggy - 2

Pruitt, Marian, Tess, Ella, Dylan, Akila, Ratchet, Star, Kate, Holden, Sloan, Maya - 1


	27. Annabeth vs Max

The winner of last round was Dr. Martinez, by the score of 6-1!

* * *

**ANNABETH VS MAX**

**Annabeth:**

Hey over there, what you got on me?

My boyfriend's way hotter, unless you can't see

He's the savior of Olympus, not some winged mutant freak

I was once told that ye shall find if ye shall seek

I'm wisdom's daughter, and I'm not afraid to fight

Broken ankle? No big deal, just gotta up the might

A small side scratch, and you're in the hospital

Victory against me would indeed be impossible

**Max:**

Uh, excuse me? I have big brown wings

I'm not ground-bound, ever heard of these things?

If you're so smart, why'd you trash talk Arachne?

Everyone knows that once you win, you flee

I'm living in paradise, you're in an ancient camp

Get with the times, girl, I'm the new champ

Not you, not Percy, not anyone there

Rising above, to the throne I will heir

* * *

WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT?

Dr. Martinez - 19

Gazzy, Lissa - 14

Total - 13

Ari - 11

Angel - 9

Fang - 6

Dr. Gunther-Haagen, Max - 5

Celeste, Brigid - 4

The Voice, Omega, Anne, JJ, Iggy, Pruitt - 2

Marian, Tess, Ella, Dylan, Akila, Ratchet, Star, Kate, Holden, Sloan, Maya, Ter Borcht - 1


	28. Total vs Ari

The winner of last round was Annabeth Chase, by the score of 5-3!

Sorry for the late update...I have no excuses.

* * *

**TOTAL VS ARI**

**Total:**

Back again, brother? Prepare to meet your end

I looked you up on Facebook, and you've got zero friends

Come at me, yo, you couldn't take a couple kids

Whatever Jebster says, we all know you're not the chiz

If you can fight, why is he your leader like a light in the night? (Eh!)

Guess you're just a phony

You're crew is all baloney

One man down, and the rest fall apart

To your engineering, there is zero art

Even with your weak eyes, I hope that you can see

You're so dumb, if you were ME you couldn't diss me!

You're not a real warrior, you should join the dance squad

Step back, rookie, and prepare to be awed

**Ari:**

Erm...

Well...

Here we go again, I ain't making no amends

I'll inform you, that in fact I do have friends

Sharp knife for an arm, are you feeling it now?

Huh? How come you ain't making no sound?

Now you're looking scared, I made this dog go mute

Put your cameras up so you can post this on Youtube!

Light it up, that's smoke and little puppies

I tell you right now, I a'int pulling no cheese

No sleight of hand, I'm just a stronger top dawg

Now do what you do and jump in the bog!

* * *

WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT?

Dr. Martinez - 19

Gazzy, Lissa - 14

Total - 13

Ari - 11

Angel - 9

Fang - 6

Dr. Gunther-Haagen - 5

Celeste, Brigid - 4

Max - 3

The Voice, Omega, Anne, JJ, Iggy, Pruitt - 2

Marian, Tess, Ella, Dylan, Akila, Ratchet, Star, Kate, Holden, Sloan, Maya, Ter Borcht - 1


End file.
